


An Abused Harry Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A plot bunny that refuses to go away, it’s an abused Harry fic, with a twist.





	An Abused Harry Prompt

Snape finds out Harry is abused during Occlumency lessons, he tells Dumbledore and headmaster takes Harry out of that environment for good. However Snape starts to act nice towards Harry and tried to be a better mentor.

When Snape calls Harry by his first name, the boy snaps. He turns around and shouts “After all these years professor, you’ve never once called me by my first name. Now you finally have, and all it took was for me to be abused.”

Harry rejects Snape, and the professor is left in the abandoned classroom with those words echoing in his head.

The story should end there.

This can be either done as a one shot or a multi chap, I don’t mind.

Just comment if you’re gunna do this so I can know and read it.

:)


End file.
